Jilly Week
by Jane-By-Design-Lover
Summary: Yay Jilly week! Hope you all enjoy it!
1. First Kiss

**Author's Note: So, day 1 of Jilly week. Haha, late I know! I'm still technically grounded from my laptop but...nobody's home... **

**Jane**

Words can't even begin to desribe the pain I'm feeling right now. It was bad enough I had to sit (well, stand really) through the play but when Billy said that...I just...

"It's you."

"_It's you, Janey."_

No...no...this couldn't be happening. Ben...he was right...

_"But, did you ever think he might've meant it romantically?"_ Those words...I hadn't thought or heard of since that day...Deep inside of me, in that moment, when he said those three little words, there was this tiny piece of hope that he _had _meant it romantically. With that hope was attached a tiny glimmer...of something...something I felt for him that went way beyond friendship.

It was like I'd been sucked right back into that day, that day I was merely a confused little girl with mixed feelings for her best friend.

_"Billy...I have to ask...at the fashion show...when you said...did you mean..."_ my voice barely even heard over his breathing right beside me.

_"I meant...that...it's you."_ I smiled at his words. I imagined he would say, I...love you...in a complete non-best friend way...but of course I was wrong. He'd said,

_"You're...my best friend...and, I never want that to change."_ My heart shattered right before me. That wasn't at all what I'd wanted to hear...I shook the miserable feeling aside and put on the happiest face I could manage and replied,

"_Me neither."_

I kissed him on the cheek like I'd done countless times before. We leaned back and cuddled closer together. It was then, that I had decided to put my feelings, whatever feelings they were, for Billy away. And, that's how I kept it...until now. The chest of my feelings had been locked tight for months and now they'd been unlocked and scattered everywhere...without my permission.

As I was helping put back the costumes I saw..._Billy_. A whirlpool of emotions hit me full-force. It was like I'd just been punched in the gut or something.

He smiled, that million dollar smile of his, that could send me on an all expense paid trip to Paris for the weekend.

"What did you think?"

"You...were amazing."

He opened his arms up for an embrace but I held back a second. It was the first time I'd ever really _seen_ him. The first time I'd ever looked at him in a non-best friend way. Instantly, I saw us. _Together_. It was like I was seeing the future, a future that would never happen. I saw us on our wedding day. Me in an elegant but simple white gown that puffed out all around me, something I'd probably designed myself. Billy was wearing a nice black tux that adorned his body. We both clung onto each other as if we couldn't bare letting go from one another. We both seemed so happy...the kind of happy I longed for at the moment. And, with a flash the image was gone, erased from my mind like it'd never been there in the first place.

I let myself fall easily into his arms. I enhaled his warm scent, the scent of Billy. I gripped his back, like I was afraid he might disappear. And, maybe, he might. This might be it. Maybe, I was loosing him now. Just the thought was horrifying. I never wanted to let Billy disappear before my eyes. I never wanted the boy I was...in love wirh to disappear from me, like he was never even apart of my life. Like, he was never apart of _me_.

"Janey, can we go somewhere and talk? In private." he whispered into my ear.

"Sure." I mumbled back.

He took me by the hand and led me to a deserted classroom. I leaned against the teacher's desk, barely even giving him so much as a glance as he leaned against one of the smaller desks, belonging to the students.

I didn't say anything. I already knew what he was going to ask. He was going to ask about my whole 'break a leg' thing from earlier. I figured why not tell him? Why not just get it over with? Have it all out in the open?

"Janey? Please tell me, tell me what you were going to say earlier."

"Billy...I...fine. You wanna know the truth?"

"Yes!" he whined.

"Okay...I...know." I stated simply.

"Huh? Know...what?"

"It's you." I mimicked, but not in a mean way, more in a meaningful way.

"Huh?" he repeated.

"Billy...I know alright. I know that you..." I don't even have to finish. His face turns almost as pale as mine.

"Janey, I-" but I cut him off by saying,

"I love you. In the most un-platonic way you can think of." There's that million dollar smile of his. That smile that's so bright it could light up the night sky. Without warning he rams into me and his lips come crashing down onto mine. He kisses me fast and furiously, like he's trying to prove to himself that this is real, that he's really kissing me now. I start to lose my balance so I grip onto the table for support. I tangle my other hand in his faux haux and he grips at the edges of my face.

He sets me gently onto the teacher's desk and molds his body perfectly into mine. I wrap my legs swiftly around his waist and pull my arms around his neck.

"Billy?!" I hear a voice say. _Zoe._

He rips himself away from me like I was on fire.

"How could you? You said there was nothing going on! You said you didn't have feelings for her! I should've listened to Lulu!" she swiped at her eyes, tears poring out of them.

"Zoe, no!" he yelled. But, she clearly didn't want to hear it because she turned on her heel and marched out of the room. And, so he ran after her, causing me to trail behind him.

"Zoe! Please! Just let me explain!" he pleaded her. What? Why is he trying to apologize? There was nothing to apologize for.

"Explain? I don't think you really need to explain why you had your tongue down her throat!" she cried out.

"Zoe, no! It wasn't what it looked like!" What? It wasn't what it looked like? It was _exactly _what it looked like.

She shot one final dirty look at him and ran towards the exit. He slammed his right fist on the wall and let out a rather disgusting sound.

With my whole body trembling I slowly walked up to him. He didn't even know I was there until I whispered,

"It wasn't what it looked like? Could've fooled me."

He brings his soft blue eyes to my doe eyes and says with a sigh,

"No, Jane...I..."

I hold out my palm to stop him and say,

"No,...it's fine...I..."

I can't even go on. I wanted to say more, so much more. I wanted to tell him off. Tell him how much I was in love with him. Tell him how much he'd hurt me. But, the words are lodged in my throat. I can't speak. I can barely breathe.

I stand there. No words are being spoken. He can't even say anything. _Coward._ So, I do the only thing I can think of. I run. I scoop my heels into my hands and run as fast as I can. I don't look back. I don't want to see him. It'll only cause more pain.

I stop once I'm out of breath. I'd ended up at the exit of the school.

"Janey!" Oh no. _Billy. _

"Go away." I spat.

"Janey...I..."

"No! I don't wanna hear it!"

"Janey no...you got it all wrong...I...I meant what I said. When I said It's you...you know what I meant...I still...still love you."

I lift my eyes to meet his.

"Really?" I mumble.

"Really. I love you Janey."

I smile. I smile so big it hurts. Because I know he's not lying. He did mean it. He loved me. Loved me like I loved him.

"I love you too Billy."

And, he smiles also. Even bigger than me. So, like in the movies, he picks me up and spins me around, and kisses me. Everything was finally right.


	2. Birthday

**Author's Note: So, day 2 of Jilly Week!**

**Billy**

Birthday's were always Jane's favorite. Today was her twelfth birthday. And, I wanted to make it special for her. I guess she wanted it to be special too, she actually invited our _entire_ grade. I'm pretty sure it's gonna be great. More like crazy. But, I did get her an awesome present, bought it with my own money in fact. It was a silver charm bracelet. The charms were things to remind her of her best friend, me of course. A B for Billy. A pair of lips smiling. A jacket. An ice-cream cone. A golf ball. And, lastly a heart. I'd written a little something so she would understand what they meant.

_B for Billy_

_A smile since I always bring one to your face_

_A jacket just like my leather one_

_An ice-cream cone, which is my favorite food_

_A golf ball because you know how much I love golf_

_And, a heart cuz I'll always be in yours_

"Thanks Tommy!" I shouted over my shoulder as I swung the car door shut with a loud bang. Tommy had given me a ride to Jane's.

I heard him say something back but I didn't hear what, I was already bounding up the steps to the front door.

I glanced at my watch before I opened the door, it said, _10:45._ An hour before everyone would start showing up. I'd come early to help set up. According to Ben, it was one of the 'Quimby Rules'.

"Hey, Nutter!" Ben called, giving me a good slap on the back as I walked in.

"Hi Ben."

I looked around the living room. Ben and Kate, she insisted I called her by her first name, were putting stacks of cups on the kitchen counter. Balloons and streamers littered the whole room. They were seriously over-doing it...The next thing I noticed was that I didn't see Jane anywhere.

"Where's Janey?" was the first thing out of my mouth.

Kate for some odd reason giggled at my question and Ben said,

"She's in her room. Still getting ready."

I gently set Jane's present on the coffee table and jogged to her bedroom.

"Billy, she's probably still-" Ben says but just stops and sighs. And, so I open the door.

As I enter the room Jane comes trotting out of her open closet. I can't breathe. I can't speak. All I can do is stare.

Her black hair fell to her shoulders in perfectly messy ringlets. Thick lashes made frames for her big doe eyes. Her face was as clear as ever. My eyes traveled down to her dress and I swear I stopped breathing for a second. She'd never looked more beautiful. Her tiny hands held the top of it so it wouldn't fall, the zipper was still undone. Red and orange, her two favorite colors, rained across the dress in polka dots.

"Billy! You're here!" she squealed with glee.

Speaking was hard. It felt like I'd had a wad of cotten balls in my mouth. I finally managed the courage to say,

"Janey...you look...amazing."

She giggled shyly and mumbled a soft thanks, her cheeks were about as red as my shirt, possibly even redder. Amazing didn't even begin to describe how she looked.

"Zip me up?"

"Sure thing."

She took a couple of steps forward and turned around, so that her back was to me. I pressed the palm of my hand to the small of her back, and in one swift movement, zipped up the dress.

I sucked in a quick breath. It was getting harder to breathe. What's going on? I...I'm...this isn't me. I can't breathe. My stomach is in knots. My hands are sweaty. I think I'm sick. But, whatever. I can handle it. I think...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Jane carefully pick up my gift, almost like she was afraid she would break it. She'd saved mine for last, because I knew it was the most important one. Even more carefully she undid the small ribbon and drew the top off.

"Billy." she breathed.

Her fingers slid over the bracelet in awe.

"Do you like it?" I asked with a grin, but I already knew the answer.

"Billy...it's..." she took her fingers off the silver jewelry and met my gaze, and I could see tears forming in those doe eyes.

"It's beautiful. Thanks Billy."

"You're welcome Janey. Happy Birthday."

The smile etched across my face grew even wider as she wrapped me in a hug.

"What is it?" asked Ben eagerly.

To my disappointment, she untangled herself from me, and held up the bracelet for everyone to see. And, she read the note aloud. A hot blush covered my face. She wasn't supposed to read it _aloud_. This was _so _embarrasing.

"B for Billy. A smile since I always bring one to your face. A jacket just like my leather one. An ice-cream cone, which is my favorite food. A golf ball because you know how much I love golf. And, a heart cuz I'll always be in yours."

A round of oooh's and awww's erupted in the room like a volcano. After everyone quieted down I heard Kate mutter under her breath,

"When are those two getting together? Would make such a darn cute couple. Bound to happen sometime though..."

I glanced at everyone else but apprantly I'd been the only one who had heard her.

As the party procressed I found myself oddly wondering the same exact thing Kate had said...


End file.
